The present invention relates to new compositions of matter having antibacterial and anti-tumor activities, such compositions of matter being designated as tetronolide compounds. The invention also pertains to the production of tetronolide compounds F-1 and F-2 by culturing a microorganism belonging to the genus Micromonospora which is capable of producing F-1 and/or F-2, in a nutrient medium until antibacterial activity is detected in the culture liquor and then recovering F-1 and/or F-2 and pertains to the production of the acyl derivatives of F-1 and F-2 by conventional methods.
Compounds which have antibacterial or anti-tumor activity are always in demand. To this end, it has been found that when a certain strain of Micromonospora is cultured in a nutrient medium, novel antibiotics tetrocarcins are produced in the culture liquor. The chemical, physical and biological properties of tetrocarcins isolated from the culture liquor and the process for the production thereof are described in Journal of Antibiotics 33, No. 6, P. 668 (1980), ibid. 33, No. 9, P. 940 and ibid. 33, No. 9, P.946.
Further, the chemical, physical and biological properties of DC-11 (tetrocarcin A) and the process for the production thereof is explained in detail in the specifications of the aforementioned U.S. patent application and its continuation in part application.
It has now been found that Micromonospora chalcea KY 11091, NRRL 11289, when cultured liberates two further active substances, namely F-1 and F-2 and the active derivatives of F-1 and F-2 are produced by conventional method using F-1 and/or F-2 as a starting material. A study of the chemical, physical and biological properties of these active substances indicates that the compositions of matter are new compounds which have now been named tetronolide (F-2), 17-O-tetronitrosyl-tetronolide (F-1), etc.